A vehicle seat comprising a spring mat is disclosed in EP 1 593 547, A1. The vehicle seat comprises a backrest and a seat part. For increasing the seating comfort, the spring mat is attached to the seat part, said spring mat comprising a plurality of elastically deformable spring wires which extend approximately parallel to one another in a meandering manner in the direction of travel. When loaded by the weight of an occupant, the spring wires of the spring mat are deflected downward and in this manner produce an elasticity of the seat part. A similarly-acting spring mat is also provided inside the backrest of the vehicle seat.
The spring wires of the spring mat are connected together by means of a plurality of connecting elements made of plastics material. The connecting elements have holes in which additional elements may be fixed. In this case, a cable is fixed to a connecting element of the spring mat by means of a cable tie which is pulled through such a hole.
For fixing the cable to the connecting element, the cable tie has to be pulled through the hole and wound around the cable. The mounting effort for fixing the cable to the spring mat is thus relatively significant.